


LOVE IS OVER

by Noomi73



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noomi73/pseuds/Noomi73
Summary: ＊BEBEBE?也不算吧哈哈＊请勿上升正主＊瞎写的不高兴也别来骂我＊小学生文笔
Relationships: Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon/Yoo Taeyang
Kudos: 3





	LOVE IS OVER

00  
视线对上的那一刻，李达渊愣住了。

01  
“达渊啊再喝点吧，别人看你脸红扑扑的以为你不行了，但我都知道你根本没喝多少！继续来！”金仁诚拍拍李达渊的肩又乘机把李达渊的酒满上。“啊仁诚哥，我真的喝不下啦，你想喝酒你找其他同事去拼啦，我真的不行了这最后一杯我干啦”李达渊一口干完后就以要上厕所为由溜出了包厢。

啤酒真的好难喝，工作之后推脱不掉的如此多的团建应酬也没有让李达渊对酒的看法发生一丁点改观。成年人不管喜不喜欢有些事情都是要做的，比如要听领导接连不断的吹嘘，比如接下一杯又一杯的敬酒，比如要在同事面前尽力成为那个带来欢笑活跃气氛的小李同志。此刻李达渊只想继续在外面吹吹风，思考什么时候能回家把冰箱里留着的草莓吃掉。怎么吃当然是蘸着炼乳吃，想到双重甜味，李达渊仅剩一点的微醺都瞬间清醒了。  
回到包厢，里面的人都醉的差不多了，上司客套了几句之后就让大家各自结伴回家了。李达渊扶起倒在沙发角落的金仁诚，听到他嘴里还嘟哝着新学的rap，被这哥逗笑了，想到下午金仁诚还信誓旦旦说这次终于练好了要在大家面前好好展示结果还是只顾着狂喝酒了。跟上司打了声招呼李达渊就搀扶着金仁诚上了的士，虽然对方比自己大了两岁，但这个入职三年来对自己最亲切友好的前辈，在生活中也很合拍，所以两人早就从前后辈进化成了好亲友，双方家住哪里都一清二楚。

“达渊呐，我胃有点难受”李达渊看着金仁诚手按着胃闭着眼睛晕晕乎乎皱着眉头，就知道这哥真的喝嗨了，刚好前面有家药店，李达渊就让司机停下车然后一路小跑跑去买解酒药。  
“打扰一下这里有卖解酒药吗？”  
见店里穿白大褂的那位没有什么动静李达渊加大音量又喊了一次“打扰一下，请问这里有卖解酒药吗？” “啊，有的稍等一下”李达渊站在柜台前静静等着，白大褂拿到药慢慢转过身来，两人视线对上的那一刻，李达渊愣住了。

02  
柳太阳在清数店内各个药品的存储情况，搞得太认真以至于有客人进店都不知道。“打扰一下，请问这里有卖解酒药吗”柳太阳回过神，“啊…有的稍等一下。”找到解酒药转过身来，柳太阳看到了正在看他的李达渊。  
愣住的李达渊有点不敢相信自己的眼睛，“太…阳？柳太阳！”

柳太阳也呆了一下，倒底是没想到会在这种情况下见到好多年没见过的那个人，而且对方看起来比自己更惊讶和激动，稍带怀疑的偏头皱眉都看在眼里。柳太阳笑笑“是我，好久不见了达渊哥。”  
眼前人身影与记忆中忘不掉的青涩少年重叠了起来，一模一样的微笑弧度，李达渊有点恍惚，甩了甩头，再细细看起眼前的柳太阳来。曾经清秀的弟弟如今个子也比自己高了也更加壮实了些，白大褂穿身上真的很显他独有的气质，李达渊只是没想到柳太阳最终会走上这样的一条职业道路。稍长的头发中分开来，对比以前更多了好几分成熟男人的气味。眼睛，柳太阳的眼睛，李达渊再一次对上的视线被柳太阳直勾勾盯的架势给整退缩了，立马假装巡视店面一圈“没想到，你竟然当起医生来了”。“实话说我也没想到，不过都是命，选择了就做下去吧，对了这是我的联系方式，如果达渊哥之后有需要的话尽情联系我好了”听着柳太阳还是那么真挚的回答李达渊接过名片前后翻了翻看。

滴滴滴……司机按了下喇叭，李达渊突然想起了来这里的正事，有点不好意思然后赶忙塞完药钱拿过解酒药就跟柳太阳告别了。“谢谢你啊太阳” “没事的，达渊哥，以后再常见面吧”

李达渊出了药店又转头看了眼柳太阳，挥了挥手然后上了的士。  
柳太阳也挥了挥手，瞧着李达渊上了车，瞧着他旁边的人又重新靠在李达渊身上。  
『原来已经……』

03  
安顿好喝醉的金仁诚之后，李达渊立即回家冲了个澡。坐在沙发上的李达渊拿出那张小小的名片手指不停摩挲着边角。  
『柳太阳』

柔软的靠背是避风港，闭上眼睛什么都不用管安闲地躺着，在外面努力开朗了一天回来这样一个人静静地呆着是李达渊每天最幸福的时刻。过于舒适了，李达渊又想起今天最不可思议的瞬间，时隔这么多年以来，仿佛再一次初见那个男孩。

04  
胸闷、燥热、大汗淋漓  
李达渊记得第一次遇见柳太阳是升高三的暑假。夏日除了能吃沙冰以外，并不能给自己带来多大快乐，虽然是盛夏出生的狮子座，但李达渊更偏爱冬天些。

拎着最喜爱的草莓沙冰回家吹空调大吃特吃是补课回家后的头等幸福大事。李达渊急不可耐想要赶回家，就在单元门口第一次见到柳太阳。这个看着比自己小的男孩子跟自己穿着一样的校服，带着耳机，脚不经意的抖动，眼睛直直盯着地，感觉上是在跟着音乐打拍子，头都不曾抬起来。李达渊觉得小孩可能在等人开门，于是输入密码把单元大门开了，怕小孩没看见特意挥了下手顺便把门开到最大方便小孩趁门关前进来。按开走进电梯，反正已经帮了能帮的最大的忙要不要进来也是看他自己了，李达渊心想。

在电梯快关上的一瞬间，电梯门被柳太阳扒开了。这是李达渊第一次看清柳太阳的脸。说不上什么特别的感觉，男孩子清秀的脸还带点青涩，可能是背光的原因，显得小孩的侧脸还挺好看，除了不苟言笑以外李达渊觉得这个可能是学弟的小孩子还挺可爱。

李达渊按了七楼之后柳太阳伸手按了五楼，也就在我家下面两层啊，李达渊在心里默默记下了。  
叮，五层到了，男孩头也没回的走掉了。  
但是李达渊好像听见了一句超级超级小声的“谢谢你”。什么嘛臭屁小孩还挺傲娇李达渊撇撇嘴角有被乐到。

05  
思绪从过去被拉了回来，李达渊爬上床准备睡觉。小孩确实有好好长大，今天再见柳太阳自己差点又被迷进去，不过好可惜啊，越想越烦李达渊蹬了几下被子。『可是我也好想陪他一起长大啊』今夜无眠……  
第二天，清醒的金仁诚看见没精打采的李达渊挂着浓重的黑眼圈还以为昨天喝到吐的人不是自己是李达渊呢。  
休息时间金仁诚把李达渊拉到茶水间。“昨天的解酒药哪买的？还挺管用”金仁诚笑嘻嘻地问。“解酒药哪买不都一个样吗，昨天随便在路上找一家药店买的” “真的吗，随便买的？我看到你和那个药店医生‘纠缠' 蛮久，所以叫司机按喇叭催下你”金仁诚特意把纠缠两字拖长了说。“只是以前认识的学弟啦……所以讲了几句” “吼，这样那把你学弟介绍给我吧以后我好买药”看李达渊小脸没喝酒又开始红扑扑金仁诚就知道里面有猫腻便打趣到。

“怎么不讲话啊，该不会你自己连人家联系方式也没有吧”李达渊听到联系方式心情有点刺痛，沮丧的说“有是有，但没有加”。“干嘛不加，快加快加以后我生病都要靠你了”金仁诚就强迫李达渊半推半就把好友请求发了出去。

添加好友成功的消息立马弹了出来。李达渊心脏跟着提示音一起咯噔了一下。这次加我这么积极啊，李达渊叹了口气。

金仁诚看着李达渊脸上的微表情觉得自己果然做了件大事，昨天李达渊明明就没喝多少酒结果今天还这个样子，那问题肯定出在昨天那个药店医生身上了，瞄准问题主动出击才会知道秘密的答案。我可真是个小机灵鬼金仁诚超开心回到了自己的座位继续开心工作去了。

06  
金仁诚走后，李达渊一个人在茶水间想起昨天晚上翻来覆去回忆起过去的那些场面。

李达渊其实对小孩不咋关心的，但莫名其妙自己不管在学校还是在小区总能看到柳太阳的身影在自己眼前晃啊晃，不想注意都被迫注意了起来。

而且李达渊观察到，小孩大都是自己一个人，默默带着耳机，有时候还能听见他在哼歌，不怎么在意别人眼光也不觉得尴尬。好神奇的人啊李达渊觉得柳太阳有点特别了。

认真学习的高三，气氛紧张，李达渊下课之后不像班里同学一样眯眼睡觉，去到走廊吹吹风。往下眺，又看到了那个熟悉的身影。不知道是不是那天天气晴朗的原因，小孩居然蹦蹦跳跳去找他同学讲话，好可爱啊李达渊拍了下自己大腿。远远看见柳太阳噗哧笑了起来，好想知道他们在讲什么啊，李达渊第一次看见柳太阳露出没表情以外的表情，小孩笑起来真好看，牙齿全露，嘴角留出黑色空间，笑容好灿烂尤其给人一种特别真诚的感觉。不知道是不是阳光正好的加成，李达渊觉得柳太阳整个人都更加鲜活了起来，上课累积的劳累也舒坦了许多。

目送着柳太阳和朋友进教室之后李达渊也回到教室继续学习。不过有个想法萦绕在他脑海中，好想知道小孩叫什么名字呀。

07  
柳太阳刚搬到新的环境进新的学校，一切都在慢慢适应当中。终于要离开以前霸道欺负自己的那群人了，柳太阳对新的高中生活还是很期待的。

搬到新家第一天站在楼下本来要等买菜的妈妈回来一起上楼，结果有个看起来挺有点酷又有点凶的哥哥给他招手，出于害怕心理柳太阳在电梯快关上的时候还是选择和那个人一起搭乘。

最后小声的道谢也是有点担心日后被找麻烦。老天爷我只想安安静静快快乐乐度过我的高中生活，柳太阳祈求到。

接下来的一段时间柳太阳的高中生活逐渐步入正轨。事实上柳太阳也觉得路上偶然看见那位楼下开门的哥频率有点高了，不过好在看见这位经常和朋友说说笑笑偶尔还会做鬼脸，柳太阳认为给对方初始映象设定为会打压敲诈学弟的高年级学长有点不太靠谱。

不过也就住在同一栋楼的普通学长啦，人生当中总有那么多过路人，你知道有他存在，但你俩也不会有啥交集，柳太阳深刻明白过好自己日子的重要性，不想再次经历因为帮别人出头最后沦落到自己被孤立的境地。只要不接触新的人，我就不会被抛弃了。正所谓为了避免了结束，你避免了一切开始。

08  
要说柳太阳真正改变对李达渊的看法要到高一前半学期快结束的时候。

学校的运动会快要落幕了，同桌跟柳太阳讲前几天剑道比赛看到一个超级厉害的学长，据说已经连冠两年了，今天总决赛好不想错过。柳太阳对剑道不感兴趣拿着棍子挥挥打打太暴力了，相比之下还是对跳舞更喜欢些。不过没经住同桌的威逼利诱柳太阳还是不情愿跟去了。  
哇，虽然不感兴趣但是真正看到剑道比赛柳太阳还是长大了嘴巴。大体没看出个什么所以然来，但是攻击的一瞬间那个两冠王动作一招致命，根本没给对手多少机会。柳太阳对同桌认真点了点头表示认可，诚挚的感叹厉害的，你带我来看很值得。

两连冠变三连冠，学长在掌声中脱下自己头上的护具。柳太阳又张大嘴巴『居然是他！』难怪会在第一次碰见开门哥的时候感受到又酷又凶的气场了，不过柳太阳还是蛮吃惊的，没想到嘻嘻哈哈的人居然还有这样的一面。

“我是来自高三×班的李达渊，……，向死而生，百折不屈，这是武士的精神。也希望大家在遇到困难时能勇敢前进，一起战胜它！最后我们高三生再过半年马上要高考了，希望我们能一起勇往直前，努力冲！！！谢谢大家”柳太阳看着在领奖台上满头大汗的认真发表演讲的人不免感叹了下『真的是个很帅气的哥呢』柳太阳有点佩服李达渊了，当然，也记住了李达渊这个名字。

09  
李达渊没想到居然自己随意答应学妹回来帮日语社团的忙居然还能面对面见到柳太阳。柳太阳也没想到李达渊居然是前任日语社社长。  
无巧不成书。

核心成员都聚在一起，学妹请李达渊先自我介绍，然后小干部们也一个一个轮流着来。

“我叫柳太阳，来自高一×班”李达渊带头鼓起了掌。『太阳哈哈哈居然叫太阳』李达渊脸上虽然没啥表情但心里乐开了花，可爱学弟居然叫太阳！把小孩名字和自己本命团一联想，仿佛一切都是命中注定。

高三再忙，李达渊还是会抽时间去日语社帮忙，虽说是帮忙其实是碰碰运气见见小学弟罢了。李达渊只是觉得能看到柳太阳他就很开心，没什么多余的想法，真的就单单很开心罢了。他最喜欢的时刻大概就是自己随意的搞怪戳中柳太阳奇奇怪怪的笑点，柳太阳真的不随大众笑的，真的。能逗柳太阳开心李达渊也很开心。

毕竟，柳太阳的笑容真的是李达渊见过最可爱最真诚最温暖的笑了。  
虽然两个人在校园路上碰见不会怎么打招呼。但是日语社一起谈笑风生是两个人的心照不宣。

10  
快毕业了，李达渊心底一直有个愿望，他想和柳太阳拍一张合照。一张,哪怕一张就好。  
为此大动干戈说要和日语社每个社员都拍照留念。学弟学妹看学长如此热情哪有拒绝的理。李达渊一个一个耶耶耶的比过来一声一声表达着收下了学弟学妹们的美好祝愿。

快到柳太阳了，李达渊突然有点紧张。眼睛瞟过去没想到柳太阳也在看自己，李达渊眼神躲了一下，感觉有一点尴尬。

终于拍完那些只剩柳太阳了，李达渊抿了抿嘴深吸一口气拍了拍柳太阳肩膀“太阳啊祝我高考顺利吧”。想到前段时间两人偶然间聊起的关于未来的畅想，眼前的人一定会变成他想成为的，柳太阳坚定的点点头笑道“达渊哥一定会高考顺利，因为你是李达渊你一定可以的”。

拍照的小姐姐换好相纸就催了一下，这两个人才靠近一起。『靠，好近』李达渊感受到了柳太阳的肩膀碰到自己了，李达渊感觉自己脸又开始发烫起来，因为老是红扑扑所以经常被人说喝了假酒。只是有点感觉自己脸红得奇怪罢了，李达渊并没有多想，因为他的注意力又跑到柳太阳身上去了。柳太阳扶了下额，有点不好意思，略带抱歉的对李达渊说“啊达渊哥，我好像眨眼了”。

『柳太阳讲话怎么会这么软啊！！！』李达渊完全被可爱到！忙挥挥手“没事没事。”

“那就再拍一张好啦，反正拍立得是学长你的嘛”李达渊听学妹这样讲简直要开心死了！转过头确认柳太阳的意思。柳太阳微笑默许。两个人又架起了刚才的姿势。更近了更近了，李达渊因为柳太阳比耶的手臂碰到自己胸口，真的心脏都要蹦的跳出来了。[咔嚓]李达渊鬼迷心窍的摸了摸柳太阳的头，他真的好可爱啊。“达渊哥高考加油噢”柳太阳又重复了一遍然后就赶去上课了。  
李达渊回味着柳太阳抱歉的小表情，触摸胸口的距离，软软诺诺温柔的声音以及柳太阳最最可爱的笑容。李达渊忍不了了，有点抓狂『他真的！好！可！爱！啊！』。

两张拍立得都十分好看！  
柳太阳笑得甜甜，李达渊脸红红笑得甜甜。

11  
自那以后李达渊每天看着拍立得傻笑，好可爱好可爱，每天上学放学都想看看会不会偶然遇到柳太阳的身影。当他第228遍拿起合照同桌的一句“你在发＊春吗”一语惊醒梦中人。

李达渊觉得自己病了，虽然有点不可思议，但他从内心里接收到了这个信息，他喜欢柳太阳，真真切切的喜欢。不再是之前只对弟弟欣赏照顾的喜欢，他真的很喜欢柳太阳啊。

12  
高考前李达渊认认真真写了封信并里面放上了其中一张拍立得。信里小心翼翼表达了自己对柳太阳的好感，虽然没有明说但明眼人读的出来，还写到想要拥有柳太阳的联系方式，虽然同一栋同一学校但两个人私下是真的没有联系过。

午休前李达渊小心翼翼进入柳太阳教室将信放在柳太阳抽屉里。  
放学时柳太阳看到了信，不就是个联系方式嘛，柳太阳撕了页草稿纸写上联系方式给然后让李达渊班里的同学放李达渊桌上。

教室的窗户没有关，风把纸条吹掉。也吹散了两人也许会积累起美好回忆的未来。第二天地上的纸条被值日生扫掉了，像什么事都没发生一样。

自信的狮子以为自己猎物手到擒来，结果没了音信，以为自己被拒绝自尊也不允许自己再去寻问一遍。敏感的双鱼一直没接受到对方的好友请求也不知自己做错了什么，路人终归变为路人。然后便没有然后了。李达渊成了大学生，也和父母弟弟一起搬了家。

只是后来柳太阳再偶然翻出信与合照才发现那个少年人的心当时是如此热烈与诚挚。

13  
李达渊坐回自己位置，勉强把自己从回忆的深渊中扯回来。遗憾吗，有点。李达渊觉得时隔六七年再见到柳太阳仿佛是上天又在对自己开玩笑。

上一次因为没收到柳太阳的回复导致高考失利没有考上想去的军校事后被父母教育的场面李达渊还历历在目。『什么高考加油你一定可以，他说的你也信』李达渊泄了气。

期待越大失望就越大。李达渊默念了三遍自己的人生箴言。  
不过还是好想知道他这么些年怎么度过的。挠了挠头，拍拍脸李达渊强迫自己投入工作中去了。

14  
又来喝酒团建……不过也好，这几天因为柳太阳，李达渊真的很想大醉一场。虽然啤酒喝起来还是不润口，但李达渊既然说到不醉不归那就一定做到，吨吨吨一个人喝了好几瓶。

“达渊啊，少喝点！”金仁诚认识李达渊以来从没见过李达渊这么不要命的灌自己，赶紧把他手中的半瓶酒夺过来。李达渊酒被抢了，他想他怎么这么惨啊，表白被拒，回忆起来难受，连想痛快喝酒都不被允许。一脸无望的用后脑勺撞沙发靠背。金仁诚被吓一跳，李达渊今天真的魔怔了，赶忙安抚“我们达渊不要难过，有什么说出来吧，哥听着”。“那个人怎么回事啊，怎么能再次见到我还能这样若无其事的笑啊，我有多难过他知道吗，他不知道！！”李达渊有点自暴自弃一把又把金仁诚手里的酒又夺了回来一口干掉。

解铃还须系铃人，金仁诚早感觉李达渊这几天哪哪都不对劲，那就让他俩再好好说说话呗。“那我们发消息给他好不好呀” “发了干什么，反正没有回信的” “这次不试试你怎么会知道呀” “去特么的面子问题”李达渊仿佛借着酒劲有了动力，立马掏出手机，虽然晕晕乎乎，强行甩甩头才找到柳太阳戳进去。勉勉强强一个字一个字打出来。

【呀！柳太阳做我男朋友吗！】  
李达渊对着屏幕红着脸傻笑点了发送然后就醉倒了。

15  
【呀！柳太阳做我男朋友吗！】  
消息跳出，柳太阳思考了两秒就拨打了李达渊的电话。“喂？”柳太阳听到金仁诚的代接，陌生的声音让柳太阳接不上话。这人打电话来怎么又不讲话金仁诚把手机拿到眼前看了看备注【太阳尼】，啊原来是那位扰小李同志心乱乱的药店医生啊。

金仁诚聪明的小脑袋瓜转得挺快，先跟柳太阳说了下现在李达渊的情况，顺嘴告诉了李达渊家地址，最后再若有似无提到李达渊想见你，意思大概是再不跟孩子说说话孩子就要得相思病疯了。  
柳太阳拿上解酒药就从家往李达渊家奔去，也没思考自己到时候见到李达渊该说些什么，算了反正船到桥头自然直。

才站了十几分钟金仁诚就把醉醺醺的人给带了回来，嫁接了下李达渊搂脖子的人。金仁诚就赶忙告辞，走时还在内心里感叹了下，这个柳太阳确实是挺标致的，怪不得迷的李达渊魂牵梦绕的。

柳太阳被李达渊搂的人也跟着晃来晃去，好不容易上楼走到李达渊家门前，是个密码锁，柳太阳先试了下【0724】错误【0228】错误【1995】错误。“达渊哥密码到底是啥”柳太阳偏头朝李达渊轻声问去。“嘿嘿 0 9 5 2 ”抬起头睁开眼李达渊用食指轻戳着倚靠着人的脸，“仁诚哥今天怎么看起来好不一样啊哈哈哈”。  
柳太阳一边忍受李达渊的上手，一边输入【0952】门开了。“0952代表什么啊”“是太阳尼和我的生日啊哈哈”。

柳太阳把李达渊拖到床上给人喂了解酒药，就陪在床边看着李达渊想事情，陪到了天亮。

16  
柳太阳醒了，手臂压着有点酸，脖子也嗑的有点酸，活动了下头，柳太阳又撑着脑袋开始盯着李达渊。看着床上的人柳太阳觉得相比几年前没有多大变化，不过就昨天来讲倒是真真切切感受到了李达渊练出的胸肌相比以前的小身板确实壮实很多。

李达渊也算是醒了，第一次喝成这个样子，以前可以靠脸红假装上头躲几杯酒，昨天是扎扎实实喝到吐了，头痛到炸裂。难受地敲敲脑袋，李达渊强行把自己撑着坐起来，揉了下眼睛，但感受到一股强烈的视线正盯着自己。一转头，谁……柳太阳？李达渊又揉了揉眼睛，以为自己还在做梦伸手掐了下柳太阳的脸，妈耶好真实的触感……没在做梦！！！

柳太阳看着面前这位睡眼惺忪的哥觉得有点好笑“怎么…昨天不是你把我喊过来的，还不敢认我了？不是说要我当你男朋友吗？醒来就什么都不知道了？”

死亡问题三连，李达渊立刻清醒了！啊啊啊昨天自己喝醉了到底干了什么啊！为什么柳太阳会出现在自己家，为什么突然说要当我男朋友！闭上眼睛拼命回想但什么也想不起来。李达渊深呼一口气，让柳太阳先在客厅等他一下，给自己一点时间整理下。

17  
李达渊飞速整理了一下，昨天出去团建，自己喝到烂醉如泥，然后…然后什么都记不起来了！掏出身旁衣服里的手机，和柳太阳的聊天记录在最顶上不用点开就看见那几个字【呀！柳太阳做我男朋友吗！】

李达渊要被自己羞死了，这种根本说不出口的话到底是怎么发出去的啊！又想到刚才柳太阳竟然对着自己笑嘻嘻又复述一遍，真的没脸出去了。

为了搞清状况，李达渊焦心地拨通金仁诚电话，这哥该不会还在睡吧……铃声嘟了二十多下终于听到对面半梦半醒的声音了。“仁诚哥，拜托你诚实的告诉我，昨天我喝醉之后到底干了什么啊！”“噫，你没看到你的太阳尼？你的太阳尼昨天可是很着急呢你发完消息人家立马就打电话来了。不过是我把人家喊来的，你这么大个人出事我可负不起责任”金仁诚就算躺床上眼睛没睁开也要开弟弟的玩笑，毕竟很少见李达渊这么失态的样子。

跟金仁诚简短的沟通之后，算是有了一个大体的情况了解。李达渊还是在感慨怎么糟心事都堆一块砸我啊！  
房门外好久不见的心上人还是要面对的，不管多丢脸，因为就算要让人家离开也得出去跟人讲话。再呆床上自怨自艾也没啥用，李达渊飞速去刷了个牙洗了把脸让自己外表看起来清醒一点。

18  
李达渊做好了英勇就义的准备，能再看两眼柳太阳就算这是两人是最后一次见面也值了，他是弟弟自己怕个啥啊！只要自己气势足总会有当年大哥哥的样子！『柳太阳你给我等着』李达渊无声呐喊。

预想中应该是自己温柔的摸摸柳太阳的头拍拍柳太阳的肩，然后对柳太阳道声抱歉和感谢让对方把昨天的事忘了，然后客客气气把柳太阳送出门。  
李达渊算错了。

他没想到一打开门柳太阳就站房门外等着他。两人视线又对上了，对视不到三秒李达渊立即把头扭开『这孩子的眼睛什么时候变得这么深邃啊该死』李达渊被盯得有点不知所措一边默默骂自己怎么会这么怂一边恨自己还是好喜欢柳太阳，胸口又打起了鼓。

柳太阳看李达渊有点异常便伸手摸了摸李达渊的脸和额头，奇怪，明明刚才躺床上没什么事，现在人怎么有点发烫。柳太阳有点担心摇了摇还在进行自我斗争的李达渊“哥，你没事吧什么地方不舒服吗”李达渊被摇清醒了赶紧摇摇头“没事没事”。为了缓解这尴尬一刻也许只是李达渊自己的尴尬一刻，李达渊叫柳太阳先去沙发坐着或者随便在家里逛逛，宗旨就是千万不要和自己挨在一起就行。然后自己去厨房给两人准备早餐。

19  
柳太阳也没闲着，踱着步在客厅里转悠。走到书架前倒是发现了看起来是相册的东西。李达渊在厨房捣鼓边着时不时抬头看看柳太阳在干嘛，只不过他没想到柳太阳拿起了俩人命运的钥匙，只差一步就要有新境遇了。

柳太阳翻看起李达渊的成长轨迹来，从小达渊眯起眼睛张大嘴巴的样子来看跟映像中的达渊哥做起鬼脸一模一样，俗话说三岁看老，柳太阳觉得以李达渊这样的性格来说会一直一直这样快乐下去。又翻了翻，李达渊从百日到初中的各种模样都被柳太阳顺着看完了。

看着李达渊高中的照片，柳太阳有点感慨。虽然回望显得有够青涩但那些零零碎碎的与李达渊相处的时刻仍是柳太阳当时平凡岁月中一道道彩色的光。

高中的柳太阳虽然很想要度过平静的日子，但还是想要获得别人的认可的，骨子里有存在着那么一份对自己的不确定，不自信是柳太阳最大的问题。对自己充满期待但是又害怕不好的结局。所以柳太阳蛮羡慕李达渊的性格开朗有人缘，有自己的目标又努力，不管做什么都做得很好，柳太阳也想当这样自信的人。

柳太阳回想起李达渊高考前两个人有一次聊到未来的梦想，李达渊说想当军人自己会去考军校的，柳太阳想起李达渊剑道比赛神采奕奕的样子联想到李达渊穿上军装还蛮合适的。李达渊又反问柳太阳的梦想，柳太阳思考了一下，说自己其实蛮想当培训师，自己加入日语社也是这个原因，不过就是觉得自己不太会说话，所以想做这件事还蛮困难。柳太阳记得那时候李达渊很认真听着他的对未来的期许与烦恼，很认真的摸了摸自己的头，讲道我们太阳真的是一个很棒的孩子，做什么事都很认真，太阳要记住自己是太阳，是闪闪发光的，一定要自信啊。要是我们太阳教不会人家，我们太阳就对人家笑，别人一定会因为太阳笑容特别好看原谅你的。柳太阳也有点分不清这到底是认真的还是这哥又在开自己玩笑了，觉得有点好笑又觉得被摸摸头真的好治愈，这是会上瘾的，然后又阳光灿烂的对着李达渊笑。虽然现在自己没往培训师方面走，但能坚持走完医学生这条路蛮大程度也是靠着李达渊当年这段话撑过来的。

所以当时『你一定可以的』包含了柳太阳百分之两百的真情实意，没有骗人开玩笑的成分，他真的很相信李达渊。  
回忆在柳太阳翻到两人合照的时候戛然而止。  
“所以当时达渊哥为什么不联系我”。

20  
李达渊有点怀疑自己的耳朵“什么？” “我说当时达渊哥为什么不联系我！明明已经给了联系方式结果最后还一声不吭的搬家了，达渊哥是骗子吧”李达渊看着柳太阳一脸认真的表情不像是开玩笑，可是明明就是你没给我啊！李达渊有点没底气撇撇嘴“可是我根本没见到过你所谓的联系方式，我还以为……你看到那封信就再也不想理我了……”

虽然很多年以后长大的柳太阳才读出信中的思思情愫，但当时自己就算自己不懂那方面的感情也真的有让人给李达渊传递小纸条，柳太阳觉得委屈“就算纸条没到你手上达渊哥不会亲自来问我要吗，连确定都不来确定一下达渊哥真的有信中所说的那么喜欢我吗，我看根本没有！昨天也是什么柳太阳要做我男朋友吗，把我叫来结果早上醒来就忘了，我看达渊哥就是个骗子十足的骗子”李达渊确实又被这一大串话给狙击到。

为什么每次碰见柳太阳自己不能再勇敢一点呢，上下学时候不敢打招呼，见面也只敢借日语社的机会，就连表白也只是唯唯诺诺写信当面坦露都不行。柳太阳仿佛是李达渊难得的软肋是所有想保护想珍视的也是害怕接近害怕被拒绝的，期待越大失望越大。真的是看不得柳太阳现在委屈的神情，一想这委屈的起源还是因为自己，李达渊那个恨啊，『勇敢点吧李达渊』警钟在脑袋里一遍遍响起。

21  
发泄了一顿柳太阳在思考自己是不是说得太过了，本想着要不要自己先开口再解释一下，结果整个人被李达渊拉到怀里。

“啊达渊哥你身上…”李达渊赶忙把柳太阳推开，手足无措又有点不好意思“我忘记了我一身酒味”柳太阳笑了又搂住李达渊“不是，我想说达渊哥身上有甜甜的奶味很好闻”。

李达渊被柳太阳搂得有点喘不过气，不过他很喜欢这种的感觉于是也将柳太阳紧紧拥住。“对不起啊太阳” “没事，反正我不会当哥的男朋友” “……” “因为哥肯定会当我的男朋友”  
我们太阳尼还是如此始终如一的可爱，李达渊又在内心呐喊道！！！

22  
李达渊看着柳太阳正坐在自己对面吃着自己亲手做的早餐还有点不太好意思。一是担心自己做的东西会不会不合柳太阳口味，二是他也没想到居然经历了一个晚上他居然就劲升成为柳太阳的男朋友。

“太阳，太阳，柳太阳”李达渊忍不住想伸手再掐掐柳太阳的脸。“昨天哥可不是这么叫的，叫我仁诚哥我可记得一清二楚，仁诚哥~叫得可亲热了” 这算什么？吃醋吗？李达渊又乐了，柳太阳不管多大还是那个有点傲娇的小孩子。“不是不是！他只是我朋友，真就只是比较亲的朋友”李达渊赶忙挥挥手然后解释。柳太阳知道的，就只是想逗逗他，结果李达渊又开始脸红扑扑了。柳太阳也觉得李达渊偶尔这样的小孩子气很可爱。

吃完早饭两个人又手牵手静默坐在沙发上。柳太阳挺喜欢这样的氛围，自己本身就不多言，长久以来觉得只要对方有趣就好了，而且自己很享受李达渊专属的幽默。李达渊也挺喜欢这样的氛围，虽然在外自己要表现的很开朗很快乐，但能这样毫无掩盖的情况下展现自己更深层的性格，和自己喜欢的人一起浪费时间也很幸福。  
不过成年人还是有成年人的苦，互相欣赏半天对方之后，两人还是得各自上班去了。

23  
李达渊一到公司，金仁诚立马贴过来“成了？”李达渊嘚瑟又感谢的点了点头。金仁诚觉得的真是又依靠自己的聪明才智干了件大事，不愧是公司里认证的脑性男。李达渊很感谢他的仁诚哥，也很感谢昨天那一瓶瓶酒，这么多年接受不了的味道，倒是依靠它的后劲儿对它有那么一点点改观。

李达渊今天上班摸鱼一整天，所有的时间都在想着什么时候下班。早上出门前跟柳太阳说希望他可以把行李搬过来然后和自己住柳太阳答应了，问要不要自己下班去帮他搬，柳太阳倒是说不用，自己搬完就先呆李达渊家做饭。一想到回家就可以吃到柳太阳做的饭，李达渊心里又美滋滋起来。

李达渊有很努力的往家赶，回家看到穿围裙的太阳一整天的焦躁也没了，只是看到柳太阳做的西瓜？拌面还是漏出了一丢丢嫌弃的表情。“太阳啊，这是什么啊？” “哥，是西瓜拌面我今天刚好看好吃啊好吃美食节目学过来的”柳太阳递上筷子满眼期待的看着李达渊。

按理说美食家李达渊看到这种奇奇怪怪的菜品是绝对不会动一口的，但还是当着柳太阳的面吃完了，虽然有种一言难尽的感觉，但只要是柳太阳给的李达渊都觉得好。  
不过李达渊还是对柳太阳说下次我出去带你吃好吃的宝贝。

24  
柳太阳跟李达渊说曾经想过千万种你不回来找我的理由，没有想到第一步咱俩就没走出去。李达渊笑笑，失而复得不才是最令人高兴的吗，我们会有很多很多美好的回忆，我会跟你一起吃遍首尔的鲫鱼饼，带你去我最喜欢的沙冰店，一起去各个地方留下我们的痕迹你的未来会有我的。

李达渊又在柳太阳脸上看到这世上他最喜欢的笑容了，温暖又真诚。李达渊伸手轻轻按了按柳太阳的耳朵然后又用拇指抚摸柳太阳的眉骨。李达渊真的太喜欢柳太阳的眼睛了，小时候就很清澈好看，经过几年时间的沉淀反而越来越深邃了，导致李达渊不敢直视因为柳太阳的眼神真的太真挚，自己反而会不好意思。

柳太阳很喜欢李达渊的手，怎么说呢，不知道是手的魅力还是李达渊这个人的魅力。柳太阳觉得李达渊碰自己就会让自己有安全感，自己的敏感不安会被李达渊抚平，不管是以前的摸摸头还是现在这样的轻抚。

李达渊感觉自己的唇碰上了另一个软软弹弹的东西。柳太阳的脸靠得好近，李达渊倒也没觉得害羞只是眼前偷亲自己的人脸红了起来。扑通扑通。李达渊慢慢凑过去，对着柳太阳的耳朵吹气“那就再来一次”。李达渊搂过柳太阳的脖子，温柔的慢慢的，再次两个人的唇感受到了对方的温度……

“太阳啊，可以吗”李达渊小心翼翼的问道。柳太阳闭上眼睛感受李达渊的手抚过每一寸肌肤，舒服到快要融化了“教我吧像以前在日语社那样，一点一点教我吧达渊哥”。  
“いただきます”

25  
醒来看着在身旁熟睡的李达渊，柳太阳感觉特别不真实，虽然他没说但他也好喜欢李达渊啊。柳太阳一点一点摸过李达渊的额头鼻梁嘴唇下巴……

“柳太阳醒醒”“别上班打瞌睡啦”  
柳太阳耳机被人摘下然后被摇醒了。“你认识李达渊吗” “啊？”金辉映被柳太阳这个没头没尾的问题给弄糊涂了，然后仔细想了想，十年好友金辉映对柳太阳摇摇头“十年来我跟你形影不离从来没有听过李达渊这个人”。

柳太阳感觉自己做了一个好长好真的梦，梦里的他陪李达渊度过了好多个他喜欢的夏，李达渊喜欢的冬……

摘下的耳机里还放着赵长赫的love is over。  
『love is over 这样就算想起我来，既不会感到抱歉，也不会感到心痛。好像分手的瞬间也恨不起来，只是担心没有我你过得好吗，怕你沉浸在长而远的孤独中神伤 』


End file.
